


Not Jealous

by FrodaB



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodaB/pseuds/FrodaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Garrus, you're <i>jealous</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Very vague ME3 spoilers. Inspired by [this](http://masseffect.livejournal.com/1338751.html?thread=36997503#t36997503) conversation.

“Get to the shuttle! Move!” 

Cortez brought the shuttle down, and Shepard turned to the few remaining Cerberus troops, hurling a singularity at them while James and Garrus made a run for it. She jumped in behind them, and the door slid shut, leaving her to sit down wearily next to Garrus. She'd been hurling around a lot of power out there, and she knew as soon as the adrenaline wore off she'd be dead tired. But for now, she felt alive. She was acutely aware of how fleeting these moments were, so she'd been relishing them, especially with Garrus at her side. He was solid and real and somehow she felt a little lighter knowing he had her back – and knowing how he felt about her.

“Hey, Lola, next time warn me when you want to toss those warp grenades of yours at the Atlas mech I'm trying to flank,” James said, looking a bit like she felt.

“It looked like you handled it just fine,” she shot back, giving him a small smile.

“'Lola'?” She turned her head, and while turian faces were usually tough for her to read, Garrus was pretty clearly broadcasting confusion. “Is that some kind of human thing I haven't heard of?”

“It's just a nickname,” Shepard said breezily, her hand brushing Garrus' wrist casually, the way she often did since their date on top of the Presidium.

“Oh, _just_ a nickname, whatever you say,” Vega said with his usual cheeky tone, to which Shepard could only laugh. He was too absurd for her to take him seriously when he got all flirty. 

Still, Garrus was unusually quiet as the shuttle approached the Normandy.

“Shepard -” he took her elbow, after discerning that James and Cortez were chatting amiably as they walked ahead, leaving her and Garrus more or less alone in their corner of the shuttle bay. 

She raised her eyebrows at him.

“Are you sure you should be allowing Vega to talk to you like that?” Garrus asked quietly. “I mean, he's a subordinate, and I know you like to buddy up to everyone, but -”

Shepard tilted her head slightly, confused. “Talk to me like what? You mean the Lola thing?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, a pet name? Really?”

She laughed then, realization dawning. “Garrus, you're _jealous_.”

“What? No! That's ridic – stop laughing.”

Shepard wiped her eyes, then gripped Garrus's hand. “James Vega is full of shit, like most other young marines his age. The Lola thing is harmless. Trust me.”

Garrus still looked a little perturbed. “Feels disrespectful to me.”

“Maybe that explains why I'm with you,” she said, her smile turning sly and raising her hand to brush the scarred side of his face affectionately. “Meet me in my cabin in an hour and I'll show you just how not-jealous you should be.”

Garrus's mandibles flared. “Deal.”


End file.
